Various hose fittings and hose couplings are press-fitted, pushed, pressed, swagged, or otherwise connected with a hose in a variety of industrial, residential, and commercial settings and applications. Such fittings and couplings are generally made of metals or resilient plastics and are implemented to allow the hose to be fluidly coupled with another hose, a conduit, or a vessel.
In some cases, a hose coupling with an external diameter slightly larger than the internal diameter of the hose may be press-fitted or pushed into an end of the hose. The hose coupling may include a variety of surface features on its external surface configured to securely retain the hose coupling in the hose. Such features may include directional teeth, grooves, or striations.
One way to insert a hose coupling into a hose is to manually hammer the hose coupling into the hose. To enable easier insertion of hose couplings into hoses, a variety of tools and devices have been developed. Some existing devices are bulky and cumbersome and are difficult to move and operate in the field. Other existing devices rely on electrical or hydraulic power sources to operate and are expensive to manufacture and failure-prone.
Further, existing coupling inserting devices generally grasp the external surface of the hose with a variety of clamps, vices, pliers, or grasping members which are generally configured to grip, grasp, or compress the external surface of the hose. One problem that ma be encountered with the use of such devices in that damage may occur to the external surface of the hose, which in turn may cause leaks and ruptures of the hose during its use. Also, applying pressure to the external surface of the hose via existing devices may partially or completely collapse the hose and may restrict the internal diameter of the hose so that insertion of a hose coupling into the hose is impeded.